Sealant is sometimes used to attach a composite component to a composite or noncomposite component, such as a metallic component. For example, room temperature vulcanizing (RTV) sealant is sometimes used to attach a composite engine component to a metallic engine block. A joint formed with RTV sealant may not be required to withstand as much loading as some metallic fasteners and metallic components. A composite component may also tend to creep under load.